


The beast of the oasis au:transcript(ON HIATUS)

by Andromedabrown



Series: The beast of the oasis(ON HIATUS) [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Dragons, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what I'm doing, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedabrown/pseuds/Andromedabrown
Summary: In another reality where a mutagen bomb wipes humanity and leaves earth a wasteland, there exists one beacon of hope: the oasisMira’s clan always warned her of a great beast that guards oasis with its life, slaying all who trespass on its homeA beast whose family was scattered to winds,soon to be reunited
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Mira & the turtles
Series: The beast of the oasis(ON HIATUS) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue:Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> For more information on this au look here:https://aminoapps.com/c/teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles/page/user/andromeda-brown/M0M2_10IQfaabveD0n1qwb5Kw7jKbQDbPP
> 
> Warning!:this chapter contains body horror. If that's not your thing please feel free to skip this chapter  
> This flashback doesn't have a specific place it slots into so I put it at the start as a little prologue

[the same shot of Leo pushing his brothers to safety from the show is used, the screen goes black as the bomb drops. It’s in the same 2d art style]

[the screen comes back; Leo is covered in mutagen. He is hunched forward on his knees, the sound of the mutagen dripping onto the rooftop is heard. The screen cuts to black]

[the screen comes back, it’s a shot of his arms and his shadow, liquefied metal and leather drops to ground. A tearing noise is heard, his shadow shows a pair of skeletal wings bursting out from His shoulder blades, while his hands Grow into claws as he grips the ground beneath him. The screen cuts to black]

[the screen comes back. It shows Leo’s lower face, he is screaming but his screams are inaudible. His teeth grow jagged and shark-like, the sound of bones shifting and clicking is heard. The screen cuts to black]

[the screen comes back; it shows the back of his head from the side. He tries clawing off his mask, but it has fused itself with his skin. The screen cuts to black]

[the screen comes back. It shows an empty spot on the rooftop, a Giant tail smashes down onto it. The tail ends in a slick blade, it scrapes against the roof. The screen cuts to black]

[the screen comes back, his eye shown, laboured breathing is heard. He blinks and when he opens his eye its colour has changed from blue to a unnaturally glowing white. The screen cuts to black]

[the screen remains black, the beast lets out a cry, a horrific amalgamation of several different screeching voices]


	2. Chapter 1:First encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Young mutants first encounter with the Beast

[The scene opens on a shot of the floor of a cave, something runs through a puddle, panting heavily]

[The next shot reveals the person to be Mikey; in his early twenties with neck length hair, he has a portable freezer tied onto his back to hold his cat. He is holding a corgi-sized chompy against his plastron tightly]

[He stumbles for A second but keeps going, he is about to look behind him but shakes his head and continues focusing on moving forward]  
[the cave is completely shrouded in darkness, the only sound outside a single set of footsteps and panting is a faint scraping noise, barely audible but echoed through the cave]

[On the pitch-black ceiling a pair of glowing white eyes open and illuminate a few inches of the area. A reptilian beak peeks out of the darkness. It’s mouth opens, and it is slathered in mutant blood, evidence of a very messy meal. A bit drips onto the cave floor]

[Mikey Let’s out a small shriek as he frantically runs through the cave, finally the echo of the cave stops. He realizes he has made it outside the cave]

[As he stops to catch his breath, he hears the same metallic noise as before and bolts off, leaving the Oasis beyond the cave behind]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Mikey never stayed in the oasis


End file.
